


如果克里斯蒂亚诺写了一封信2

by Cristianoist



Series: 克里斯童话故事 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 平行世界, 无女友设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristianoist/pseuds/Cristianoist
Summary: 克里斯蒂亚诺给塞尔吉奥写了一封信宣布他的告别。平行世界的他也写了一封。但看起来结果似乎不大一样。





	如果克里斯蒂亚诺写了一封信2

头条：拉莫斯与C罗恋情曝光！拉莫斯霸道公布  
头条：拉莫斯公布与C罗恋情，马塞洛：我就知道  
头条：皇马头牌C罗转会尤文成真？揭秘皇马内乱   
“是的，是的。”拉莫斯对着球员通道里激动的记者说，“我的话很难理解吗？我是说，我的男朋友转会是他的自由。什么？对！我得重复多少遍！我男朋友克里斯蒂亚诺想转会就转会！”

**Author's Note:**

> 我睡着以后，水花就会甜。


End file.
